User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Thanks Thanks for the congrats about adminship. I am gonna start deleting those pages. UserN0ScOpZ talk 20:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) LizardMaster178 kickbanned me because I kickbanned him on chat because he said f** and he removed me from chat mod!! Ughhh!!! --Clumsyme22 07:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm not harassing him! -.- You there? Come on chat, I need a word N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 20:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ok. Got the message it's Happy12314, got the message Congrats Well done dude, you are a n Admin now. N0ScOpZ Isn't Blingo so awesome? 13:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Meep Haha, nah. I think I'm going to have to decline your suggestion (X 03:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Meep Which infobox for items? 04:30, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Oh I see, I can't code right now I'm tired. I'll fix it tomorrow. 04:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ahem, I mean. You're an admin, you may do as you please as long as it follows the rules and it is not abuse of your powers ^_^ 00:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Uh I don't know what happened I just wanted it to be like on my wiki Super Moshis Wiki.What happened? Where are all my messages? :( How do I undo it? Help plox Wikia asked me to test to see if my request was working. Try promoting someone to chat moderator and tell me if you can. 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) CSS Hi Abce2 You know CSS right? I have a question how do you add a background image on one page? Here is a tutorial but I don't understand :/ http://w3schools.com/cssref/pr_background-image.asp Whi did yoü erased my articles? I was making them 2 hours.:'( I hope we are ok...I'll write it againg.;'DRobdiablo 15:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo Ok I'll. Does that mean I should replace the pics?Robdiablo 18:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo Ok sorry for annoying you but is it right if i'm making articles like blog posts?Robdiablo 18:27, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo I finally get it! Thanks!Robdiablo 18:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Robdiablo omg u stopped me frm editing- dont do it again! STOP BLOCKING PEOPLE! U BLOCKED ME AND IT DROVE ME CRAZY, I KNEW SOME INFO WAS RONG, I TRIED 2 EDIT IT BUT U BLOCKED ME SO I COULDNT, DONT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, OK? 16:18, May 31, 2012 (UTC)